


Alec surprises everyone.  even himself.

by tobiismycat



Series: james makes a new friend. [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec blows a mission and ends up with something he never expected in his lifetime at mi6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two long wonderful years sense James had brought home Q from the library. 

Not much surprised Q anymore. 

 

       When  Alec snuck into the house  holding something small and covered in a singed blanket no one played any attention. 

   Now when Alec called for Q  and whispered in his ear. The boys eyes went huge.  

Wide as dinner plates.    

        Q followed him to his bedroom where Alec layed the bundle down on the soft bed  " please don't be mad I need to go check in then I'll be right back I promise" Alec said before he sprinted out the house. Later on in mi6 

  Alec stood looking vaguely burnt at the edges in the medical office at mi6.    This was taking longer then he'd thought. He'd promised Q he'd be back in minutes but it had been a Half hour. 

 

   " So I can go home now right ,I've got something at home I need to deal with please"  

   The doctor frowned deeply.     M came up behind  the agent.  Alec held his breath. He'd blown the mission. When Alec had chased the target into a house he'd heard a small popping noise  and discovered a familiar woman freshly dead on the ground.    As he stopped to make sure she wasn't still alive and in need of help he smelt smoke    

the target had lit the house on fire.  

Two minutes after Alec ran out of the house he remembered seeing the open door of a child's bedroom. 

After a moment of hesitation Alec blew the mission and went back to make sure the house was empty. 

  It wasn't


	2. Chapter 2

" not to worry 006  we've sent 007  after him "

M directed Alec to a less populated area. 

"We've done some background  research on the child and the house he'd been in"   she looked him dead in the eyes and said

" do you remember  a woman by the name of  Marilyn Torgan "  

  Alec stood stone still  not reacting in the slightest.   Oh he remembered her. He also knew where this was going. 

M  narrowed her eyes.  " it's very likely that the she was involved in your targets dealings ." She read over a report a nearby tech had handed her a second time.

" to the best of our knowledge and information gathered so far. It's looking likely that the boy you saved today is your own son. M went on to tell Alec to bring the child into medical for a dna test and other medical treatment. 

Alec stood there with a feeling of water pressing down on him like he couldn't breathe or move and could barely hear M. 

Until she smacked him with the paperwork that is. 

"Where is he by the way."  M asked.

" He's safe at home. "

  Alec spared a thought to Q.   He was young and  while he loved living with his two agents  Alec wasn't sure if he'd like to live with a child. 


	3. daddy ?? !!

Q looked at the little boy sleeping soundly in his bed. His blanket was singed and smelled deeply of smoke. He had light blond curls  and a light burst of freckles across his pale  skin.

" where did you come from little one" Q wondered the kid didn't look any older then eight to him.

 

 

   By the Time Alec got home again  the boy had woken up. Quite was able to keep him entertained with Hunter the puppy. They bounced on the bed and played together. But when the doors to the bedroom opened and Alec stepped in Q gasped. The resemblance was striking. What happened next was even more stunning. 

     The boyturned and looked at the New arrival. 

After a seconds pause the boy smiled brightly at Alec.  " daddy ! " he chirped.  

Q looked up at Alec with huge eyes  

" you know who I am ?"   Alec asked once he got his senses back.    The boy nodded  eagerly. " momma told me about you all the time. "   

      " you have a son !? " Q sputtered.  He didn't sound angry just surprised.     

   " we're going to do a few tests on him but as far as I know yeah he's probably mine"   

   Alec rubbed the back of his neck.   The boy slipped off the bed and ran to Alec hugging his knees tightly.     " sorry Q I had no idea  I understand if you aren't interested in all this."  

   Q sighed  watching as Alec  patted the boys head and brushed some dirt from the blond curls.     

" this will certainly be new  but I'm not running off just yet love".  

 

   Alec smiled gratefully. He took a deep breath and lifted the child in the air.  " wanna go for a car ride with me   I need to take you to see a doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

When Alec set him on the medical bed he immediately    began reaching for Alec again. The boy didn't like the doctors  poking and prodding.   He especially didn't like it when they began drawing blood.

  The little boy began to cry and Alec surprised everyone by scooping him up and attempting to comfort him. 

" here pretty boy want a  kitty cat  bandaid ?"  A nurse asked holding out the pretty pink bandaid with kittens.   He nodded  and the nurse stuck it on his arm.  "There we go " Alec said  kissing the boys head.  The look on his face was daring the doctors to come closer.     

  As they were checking the boy for lung problems from the smoke installatIon M approached them. 

 

   She beckoned Alec over With a quick background glance at the baby sitting on the table being fussed over by medical Alec went to talk to M. 

    "  have you told him  his mother's dead ?  " she asked.   Alec shook his head

He didn't want to.    
     

" You need to tell him. He has a right to know." M argued. "I can have one of our grief counsellors tell him if you'd like. 

He's only young, Alec. He'll start asking questions."

Alec went fidgety for a moment. " I'm going to tell him. Just After we know for sure he's mine and that I'm able to keep him "

M rolled her eyes.  " I've heard the testing is nearly finished anyway

 

The nurse called them in. "He's yours." She explained, handing the paper over. "Congrats."

M patted him on the back. " I was right he's yours. "

Alec took a deep breath.   "Oh gods above what am I going to do "      M sighed.  " take him home and get him cleaned up.  Have someone from here tell him about his mother  eventually  " 

"What do I do about James?!" Alec threw his hands up in the air, sighing deeply. "I don't know how to  look after a baby.

M grabbed him by the jaw    holding his head still so he'd focus and listen to her.

" do you want him ?"  Alec nodded.   

Despite his complete lack of knowledge in child care Alec DID want the boy. 

  " I'm going to take you from active agent to agent trainer.  " M said.     "Now all you have to worry about is James and his reaction."


	5. the hard conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is surprisingly chill about Alec suddenly having a baby.

When Alec brought Connor back home James was already in the house.

He seemed to take the news well. Only asking if Connor was alecs before settling down on the floor to make friends. 

For a few hours everything was nice. But then Connor mentioned going home. That's when Alec knew he had to say something. 

Q watched as Alec bumbled his way through telling Connor what had happened.    

   "What do you mean I can't go home ?  Won't momma miss me ? " The little boy asked.  Alec sighed and sat down.  " earlier today  a very very bad man  set your home on fire.  "    
       
      "What happened to the man ? " Connor asked. 

"I arrested him love. With my super awesome cop powers." Was James answer to this question 

Alec and Q looked at him like he'd lost it. 

" What happened to momma "  

And just like that all cheer had been sucked from the room.   

     Four minutes later   the boy had dissolved into tears and great gasping sobs of pain and anguish. 

  Alec pulled him into his arms and tried to comfort him.

"Do you want us to stay with you or ?"  Q said.   The puppy fretting around their ankles.  " go on I've hopefully got this. " Alec said.   

 

The boy whimpered and cried nearly the whole night   
  And while he liked James and Q  the only person Connor wanted was his dad.   

   The dad he barely even knew other then from story's his momma had told him.   

          Finally Connor cried himself out.   Both  lay exhausted in the large arm chair in the living room.    
Alec with one hand rubbing the boys back . Connor  with one thumb in his mouth and the other hand fisted in alec's shirt.    

    

   " that honestly could really have gone better"  James peeked  around the corner into the living room. 

  " I don't think it could have but you did fine. "      he flashed a thumbs up at Alec who huffed quietly and smiled back at him.

 

     Q snuck in on silent feet with a bowl of macaroni and cheese.     " should we wake him up to eat or wait it out ?"  He asked. Holding the warm bowl out as a peace offering of sorts.     "Wait for tomorrow  for him I suppose " Alec said.     "Where's he sleeping ?"  James asked      they looked at Q .

Q had taken over the house when he moved in.    Remodelling and decorating as he saw fit.   The three bedroom upstairs had turned into a main bedroom for the three a library and the third room was a lab/office.  For Q. 

" tonight just sleep on the couch with him   I've ordered  a bed set for him already.  But until it comes in  we could just play camp out in the living room with him" Q said 

  " make it a fun game.  Distraction helps to not let you dwell on your grief .  "      

   Q came closer and  kissed Alec on the cheek.  " night love see you in the morning "  James smiled and said goodnight.   Leaving Alec to sleep in the chair  with Connor.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time and all is well for a while.

The next morning Alec sat up in the chair   rubbing his eyes and trying to crack his neck and back without disturbing Connor in his lap.        The boy sighed in his sleep when Alec tried to stand  so Alec stopped trying.

 

He lay in the chair and dozed for a few more minutes before realizing  he really needed a bathroom break. 

        
  Suddenly the boys stomach rumbled. Alec sighed in relief.  Now he had a real reason to wake him up.

         the boy  blinked his eyes open as Alec stood from the chair.   " stay out here for me ok daddy has to pee" Alec said as he settled the sleepy boy in the warm chair.

 

He watched him go, hugging his knees. Soon he drifted back to sleep and the next time he woke up it was breakfast time. 

"Conner! Breakfast." Q called from the kitchen.

Connor looked at the room wondering where everyone had gone then walked into the kitchen where Q was standing.   Q had made eggs and toast.    James sat at the table next to Alec's seat.

The boy stood and watched them

James smiled. "Hello, dear." He pulled out a chair. "Come sit."

Connor  looked at James with big glassy eyes  and slowly made his way over  after a few seconds of trying to climb into the chair   James helped him into it 

And it seemed like he was too small by just a few inches for the table.

James sighed. "He needs a high chair or a booster seat ." He mumbled.

 

"I've already got that on the list of things to buy for him.   " Q said. 

  James pulled out a book from under the table and had connor sit on it .  "Perfect"

Alec came out of the bathroom and  wandered into the kitchen after his family.

" could you bring over the food please love." Q asked as he passed." And the cheese from the counter please "  James asked  Alec grumbled but grabbed the bag of shredded cheddar.Q help Connor scoop some eggs on to his little plate

" There we go now  "James said watching as the boy began  eat  with them.

James tapped his plate with a fork " babe eat before it gets cold. You know eggs are gross cold." Connor looked at him and began to play with his food.

"I'm not hungry. But you eat up, Connor." Q insisted, leaning back.

" just half the plate then kiddo " James said.  Q scowled. "It's weird when you call me that.  We we um do naked things for heaven's sake.   Don't call me kiddo"

Alec laughed as Connor  looked at them all curiously. " naked things ? " He questioned in his little voice. 

Alec went from laughing to scowling in a snap "Not in front of the boy." He growled."Sorry babe" Q said his cheeks pinked and utterly adorable.

Alec turned his head to James." No bating him with comments like that alright "  

 

James nearly laughed. Alec was getting into the father role quite easily.

 

Connor watched them joke and eat  while he slowly finished his plate.  When it was gone Q handed him a few cookies.  "   hope you like them  "

The boy pushed it all in his mouth. Struggling to chew it all.   

Qs eyes grew huge. "Smaller bites please next time"


	7. a bit of playtime and a bit of naptime.

By noon James had left for a quick mission. It was more of an errand. Really. 

Alec busied himself playing hide and seek with his son while Q sat on the couch and focused on what they'd need to get done. 

" clothes shopping children's bedroom furniture and possibly a school " Q said taking out a note pad and writing down the things to their list of things they'd need to buy for Connor. 

 

Good thing it was summer and none of the children had school.   
By two in the afternoon Alec found Connor fast asleep in his hiding spot under the chair and took him upstairs to nap in the bed he shared with Q and james  
     
Alec took Q back upstairs to check on little Connor while Q plugged in his laptop James came home a little later looking beat up but mostly fine. Just happy to be home.  

He set a small bag of stuffed animals on the couch and went to shower.  He was dirty and smelly and it was annoying. .Alec smiled when he found the bag, going through it all. God his boys were amazing.

The toys needed to be washed and dried so the Smokey smell would fade out of them.  while the stuffed animals and blanket where going through the washer James asked where the baby had gotten too. He'd spotted the pup on their couch so that just left the human baby to wonder about. 

Q had thoughtfully set up a baby monitor like system for the boys bedroom and was testing it in their bedroom were he was napping. 

The moment he started to cry out for Alec they knew.

    Alec opened the bedroom door to find Connor sitting up in bed.  he turned his red rimmed eyes on his father. Tears still streamed down his chubby cheeks but when he saw Alec A tiny smile came to his face.

" I had a bad dream "  Connor said he held his arms out for Alec to come pick him up and promptly snuggled into his arms.

   "It's alright to have bad dreams love  " Alec said as he carried the boy downstairs to where everyone else was.

   Q looked up from his laptop. "Ok?"" He's ok my love   just had a bad dream. " Alec said setting down next to Q and kissing his cheek.  

      " Want to play some games with us ?  It's past lunch time but we can eat soon if you'd like." James asked.  
Connor smiled but shook his head no. 

" how bout we play  with some cars and blocks. "Q said. 

He took a bag from behind the couch and let it spill out onto the floor.    Dropping a box of little cars and a case of toy blocks


	8. Chapter 8

Alec lay on the floor with   him  playing and building houses from the blocks. James  slowly joined them and kicked over alec's block tower which led to the men wrestling on the floor while Q  build a house and garage for the cars with Connor.  

 

By the time the delivery man knocked on the door they had all fallen asleep. Q blinked away a couple of times, yawning. He went to the door and met the delivery man    
As predicted James and Alec got the door first.  Guns ready  but still hidden.   It seems having an extra baby in the house had made them paranoid. By the time the delivery man knocked on the door they had all fallen asleep. Q blinked away a couple of times, yawning. He went to the door and met the delivery man   " boys chill I appreciate the protection but it's just the delivery crew. " Q said with a smile.

He kissed them both on the cheek. Rewarding them for not actually pulling out their guns which may have scared Connor or just led to millions of questions and creative lies. 

" help these guys set up the bedroom while I take Conner downstairs and entertain him. " Q said. He got two promises to behave in answer and opened the door. Once Q was sure James and Alec weren't going to explode from having other people in the house. Q gently picked connor up from the couch and took him into the  basement to  nap while Q tinkered

James did his best to stay out the way, standing at the back of the room and bossing people around They came out a couple of hours later. 

Connor now had a fully furnished kids bedroom. Gone was the table over flowing with robots and watches and little toys made from sticks. In its place was a bed just right for Connor and a little round table that matched the dresser. 

The bed didn't have sheets or blankets yet but Q figured sense the stores where still open they could go out and let Connor pick out something for himself. "Well that was hard work." James insisted. Alec rolled his eyes. "Shut up you didn't even help"he whined.   

  Q brought the baby up from where they had hidden and played around with electric things. He could hear the movers leave and decided it would be fine to remerge from the depths of the cosy basement. While Q and James stayed downstairs Alec took him in there to explore it a bit. So he could get familiar with it .

 

He seemed to like it. Looking all around at the New things and peeking into the dresser drawers. He seemed pretty happy with it which ment Alec was totally unprepared for Connors question. 

 

   " is mommy really gone ? " The little one asked.    Alec sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'm afraid she is honey."   

Connors lip trembled and he made a little whimpering noise.   Alec could see he was starting to cry again and held him in his arms. "It's going to be alright I promise " Alec said quietly.   "There's nothing to be afraid of Connor

"You know what love I think there's something for you downstairs in the laundry room. " Alec said suddenly. He'd just remembered the bag of surviving stuffed animals and plaid blankets James had brought back from his search of Connors house. They'd been in the washer and should have dried by now.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec picked him up and rested him against his hip, he'd seen other parents hold their kids this way and found it was surprisingly comfortable. His phone beeped and alec took one hand away to look at the text. it was Q telling him the dryer was done and his son's toys were clean and warm 

 

" come on love I've got something nice for you down stairs. " The boy tucked his head down against Alec's shoulder and sniffled a bit. Alec shuddered as he felt connor rub a runny nose on his shirt. 

 

Any other kid would probably have been yelled at. 

Q met them at the stairs with a familiar blanket and Connor smiled widely to see his favourite blanket again. It was soft and smelled nice as he took it from Q. The gray and white fabric was quickly wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. "Thank you " he said Q grinned   
"not a problem sweetheart. "

 

Alec set him down in the laundry room and began pulling stuffed toys from the dryer.One he left in there because the stuffed mammoth was actually Qs and he didn't want to force him into sharing it. Connor sat on the tiled floor with a pile of soft furry animal toys around him.He found his favourite and pulled it over It was a blue and pink dinosaur with a spiked tail. 

a quick trip to the store resulted in alec refusing to let Connor touch the ground. not that the boy minded at all. 

he did seem to attract the attention of woman and men alike coming over to tell alec how cute he was. some stayed and tried to flirt but Q shut them down and out quick enough privately alec found it quite funny


	10. Chapter 10

Q helped Connor and Alec pick out some bedsheets and a few pairs of pyjamas for Connor.   Q had taken the boys measurements from the surviving tee shirt and shorts that had come from the fire.   In a couple days a box of clothing would be arriving at their door for Connor..   that's what Q and the baby had been doing down stairs for half the time. 

 

  The boy  picked out a set of  sheets and comforters patterned with fish and other things like that.  Alec tossing a stuffed narwal into the cart because it matched the pillow covers. 

    Once home James busied himself with cooking something for them to eat while Q and Alec took Connor upstairs to set up his bed.  

After dinner Conner was carried to his new bed and allowed Alec to lay him down in the soft warm sheets.    
 

The first night Alec just lay in his own bed with Q half on his chest.   James was slightly ess awake then him but Alec doubted the other agent was actually asleep.  

   He knew he was being silly.  Nothing would happen to the boy over night.  No one was going to break in  and if Connor had a bad dream , well Q had installed a monitoring system just for that reason.     

They quickly found out Connor like most seven year olds was afraid of the dark. Q and Alec did a great job of using up the boys energy so that he slept through the night. But after a few days He began waking up in the middle of the night. 

James heard the footsteps coming closer to the bed. They where on his side and he couldn't figure out why they sounded so light. Not clicky enough to be the dog. When the figure stoped near his face James sprang up in bed Intending to frighten the intruder. 

He only remembered Connor when he heard a scream of panic and a thump followed by the lights turning on.   
The boy sat on the hard wood floor beside the bed and was breathing hard. Connor had come into their room looking for comfort and James hadstartled him when he sat up so quickly. 

James tried to fix his mistake before Alec skinned him by helping the little one into bed with them and trying to calm him down. "I didn't mean to scare him Alec" James said as he met Alec's thoroughly displeased looks.


	11. Chapter 11

James was made to go dispose of the demons Connor thought lived in his room.   

Meanwhile

The boy sucked his thumb and snuggled into Alec's hold.  " You should go sleep in your bed once James gets back baby" Alec said. Q watched them with sleepy green eyes. Connor shook his head and mumbled. 

   "Here how about one of us sleep with you in your bed buddy "Q said    Connor smiled around his thumb and breasted his head on Alec's bare chest.   "I want daddy" he said.  Alec made a face but agreed to sleep in the little bed with astor.       
"Here kid  I've defeated the monster  can you forgive me for scaring you. " James held out his arms for a hug and was pleased when the boy crawled into them  for a quick snuggle before Alec scooped him Up and walked down the hall with him.      Q giggled a bit and scooted into Alec's empty space.   

      Their bed may have been big enough for three but it wasn't big enough for them and Connor.    "My dad never let my brother and I sleep in their bed when we got scared "Q said   "he always took us back to our rooms. Insisting that once we slept in our parents bed we'd never stop and become cowards"  

James looked over at him curiously.  

" I remember sleeping in my parents bed when it was storming outside.   I don't think they ever turned me away"   Q smiled happily "good.   I'm glad you had kinder parents."  He said before James poked his sides.   

  Trying to make him laugh and smile again. 

Meanwhile in the second bedroom. 

Alec set the boy down in his bed.  He was already rubbing his eyes and chewing on his thumb.  Alec gently pulled his thumb lose and lifted the blue and black covers for them."see Connor there's nothing to be afraid of in here buddy " he said .

 

Connor looked all around and pulled at his stuffed toy.  "If you say so " he muttered.  

  Alec smiled and pulled him down to lay on his bed.   "How about we sleep now babe. "  

     
Two hours later . 

 

Alec sighed, his arms where behind his head  and Connor was fast asleep beside him, digging cold toes into his thigh.  It wasn't the toes keeping him awake.    No it was more likly the rampant thoughts how things could go wrong. 

Speaking of wrong. Alec became aware of little footsteps coming down the hall.  

He nearly sat up but settled down when the door peeked open. " how's it going alec" Q asked as he peeked into the warm bedroom.   "I had to pee and thought I'd check on you guys"   

Q was gestured into the room by a wave of Alec's hand. 

" come here and kiss me pet"   Alec mumbled.   Q grinned and silently walked over to him.   He bent down and gave Alec the kiss he wanted.  

 

  " there now get some sleep " Alec grinned.   " get me a drink will you " he asked as Q was about to leave.  

  Q smiled at him over his thin shoulder and left.  Hopefully for the kitchen.  

Minutes later Q came back up the stairs with a glass of water.  Alec sighed.  The young man had probably left all the lights on again.  Connor wasn't the only one afraid of the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has the strangest name you've ever heard yet 
> 
> Also his brothers are sweeties and his dad is a government man wink wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very nice friend of mine just told me they loved this story and I had to go read through it again   
>  Then realized I had saved chapters for it on my tablet that could be posted .

A few days later Q received a call from his brothers Roman and Alex. Their father had declared the boys needed to have lunch together. The relationship dwelling there was a fussy one.

Their father had left them in the care of their mom and her boyfriend after he had been forced to choose between work and family.   
He had chosen his work In the government over working to raise his three sons 

Qs mom had been furious and demanded he leave. 

Just like he'd been furious when he learned she'd kicked two out of three boys out. 

 

As a result every now and then he called Alex and demanded the three brothers spend some time together. 

 

Q sighed and broke the news to Alec and James. Alec perked up and asked if they could go with Q. 

Q and smiled shyly and inwardly jumped for joy.   
"I'm sure Roman and alex would love that. " he mumbled.

 

So here they sat in a medium sized diner at the largest table available. Alec Sat with Connor on his lap helping the boy order. Q had ordered the coffee and fish special with James following his lead. 

They were early. 

 

Ten minutes later a young man with wild curly red hair wandered in with an older man on his heels. The older one was tall and thin with dark hair like their Q.

Q waved them over and grinned broadly at his siblings. Roman stared at Connor with a wondering look on his face. "And who's this cute little monster." He asked once they'd been passed menus. Alec smiled and brought them to Connors attention. " He's mine, Will you say hi buddy ? " 

connor slowly raised his hand and waved at the two new faces. " aww he's so cute. " Roman said.   
" so Qoriander feel like introducing us to your men ? " Alex asked. They both watched Connor fidget. " nice to meet you my name's Alec and this is James and Connor. " Alec held out a hand for a handshake. Roman awkwardly shook his hand and left his brother to it. 

" your brother moved in with us two years ago next week. It's been nothing but glorious sense." James said. Q blushed James was using his charm to win over his brothers. It was unnecessary but nice. 

 

A waitress came around and put her hand on Alec's shoulder. She didn't notice his whole attitude spin from relaxed to near attack mode. "Would you like a high chair for him sir ? She asked curiously. Alec smiled and said. "He's six not four. We're just fine. " though it came out a barely controlled snarl. 

She scampered away with an apology. 

"New dad ?" Alex asked curiously. Alec nodded, before he said any more Connor whispered that he had to pee. " I can take him " Q volunteered. He stood up and walked with Connor to the bathroom. 

" Connor had been living with his mother until last month. She was murdered and their house was set on fire " Alec supplied. It had been in the news, at least the not classified part of it had been. Roman made a sympathetic noise while his brother stayed quiet. "Was he there when it happened ? Alex asked. James nodded "yeah but he never saw anything. " 

"That's good at least" the boys said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Qs name actualy should start with a c 
> 
> The right spelling is coriander. Which is a plant that is used I cooking and I've always heard I vets poisonous too but can't find any info on that part lol 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to give him a unique name that started with Q 
> 
> And the letters Q and C both have the same kind of sound when pronounced.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a few weeks of a time skip sorry,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im doing that thing again where ive got a huge doctors appointment and im panicking so im like pounding out chapters for fics like you wouldn't believe trying to relax enough to sleep.

The break in Alec feared would happen weeks later when Q and Connor where home. Connor was sleeping on a pile of blankets in the corner by the laundry room and staircase doors.

He'd fallen asleep in the middle of playing with his toys so Q draped a blanket over him and let him stay there. Q had migrated to the couch and was typing away on a project. 

He heard the clicking of a lock and realized the alarm was going off on his phone. Quickly he pulled the silenced gun from the side table where it had a secret drawer. 

Q slid Connor into the laundry room by tugging on his blanket nest until he slid through the doorway. 

At least now he wouldn't be an immediate worry.

The dog had hidden under the couch. Little Hunter wasn't much of a guard dog. He looked fierce but he was harmless. 

When they finally broke the lock Q was ready to end them.  
Three of the biggest looking men Q had ever seen in his life broke in the door and came right at him. So, hoping that there were only three and that connor wouldn't wake up. Q shot the first one in the foot, the second one in the thigh and the third one who was the closest to him in the side.

While they lay bleeding and trying to regroup and get up Q ran Into the laundry room and scooped connor up. Blankets and all. With the little dog at his heels he raced out the back door and down the street. Stopping only to call his father. Qs father had been in touch more often when he found out about his son living with alec amd james. 

In five minutes there was a sleek black car pulling up to get him and the dog. Q opened the door and let the dog hop in before he got in himself. 

Connor was just starting to wake up as they pulled up to his father's house. He was whining and beginning to cry and Q stood bouncing him in his arms in the front room of his dad's home. " shh shh don't cry baby I've got you " he whispered. 

Q bit his lips and rocked the boy in his arms as his dad came down the stairs in a rush


End file.
